wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Teal-wings
'' "Their Persistence would get in the way. War can dim logic and faze reality."''- Teal, Hopewings. Personality Teal-wings (Nicknamed Teal) is an interesting Character. Throughout her role plays, her views have evolved, and we have seen many sides of her. But there are many core attributes that Teal has kept over the role plays. For one thing, Teal is shown too be very optimistic. She cheers on her allies and goes to her full extent to help them out. However, Teal can go a little "Over the top" sometimes. When everything becomes fast and stressful, it goes by as a blur for Teal. She will take risks and become slightly reckless, with her actions being fueled on pure pride. She might even become a little bossy in stressful moments. However, it doesn't happen often, and Teal's spirit helps out those around her. The Hybrid is average, on social terms. She manages to make quick friends with her chirpy attitude. Teal is flexible with almost everyone, and tries to see the best in everyone. She goes to the full extent of her power to defend those she loves, and she is one of the loyalest, most trusting friends a dragon can have. The little dragon can be a bit of a smart-mouth at times, calling her captors names and mocking them in many roleplays. She teases her friends a lot as well, and tries to cheer them up. Overall, Teal is a wonderful, quirky, loyal friend to have. Abilities and Skill set Luckily for her, Teal inherited many skills from both Sea and Rain Tribes. She possess gills, color-changing scales, and venomous fangs. With her venomous teeth, Teal can do as much damage as any of her Rainwing counterparts. She took venom-shooting classes, tree-gliding, and camo in her time residing in the rain forest. She might have not been the best at any of those events, but she could impress her friends a lot in the Sea kingdom, after moving back. Since she lived in the Rain kingdom for so long, and only had occasional dips in the river to satisfy her seawing genes- Teal was an awkward swimmer. Over time, however, she adapted her tree-gliding skills and swimming, and developed a good ability of agility in the water. She beats her Seawing friends in any Obstical course, hide-and-seek game, or flying races. She gradually improves her swimming, over the years as well. Background Story Teal was born to a Seawing merchant named Tide, and a rainwing diplomat named Branch five years after the War of Sandwing Succession. Due to her traveling duties, Tide left Teal with Branch at one year of age. For the next three years, Teal lived a carefree and optimistic life with her dad in the rain forest. She learned how to tree-glide, shoot venom, and camouflage with the other Rainwing dragonets. But at night, she would sneak to the Southern tip of the Rainwing kingdom, to the beach and the Rain kingdom. Teal taught herself how to catch fish in the ocean, sneaking out to do so. Unfortunately, after a Jaguar attack, Branch fell to his wounds and died shortly after. A heartbroken Teal was taken by Queen Glory, and transferred to the Sea kingdom. There, she met her mom. Tide did not seem to take much interest in Teal, but would do her best to support her. Tide would often leave for journeys that lasted months, leaving Teal to dwell the Oceans alone after-school. At ten years of age, Teal pursued her mom's career for little over a year, trading Cocoanuts and fish between the Rain and Seawings, in a failed attempt to connect the two tribes. The trade lasted little more than a year. Teal finnally gave up on it, and ended up enrolling in the Seawing military, learning self defense skills. She also took up the hobbies of a schoolteacher, medic, and a hunter. At 13 years, she has many talents, and though she still yearns for the Rainforest, she wouldn't change a moment in her life. Relashionships Branch- Teal loves her father dearly. He would always mentor her and she looked up at his kind-heartedness and openness. He became her role model, and her world fell apart when he died. He use to tell her stories about her mother and the war. Branch also served as a side mentor for Teal when she fell behind in camoflagdue classes and venom. Tide- Teal dosn't have a solid opinion on her mother. They rarely see each other anymore, after Tide begun to take more and more distant roots across Pyharria. Teal grew desperate, and in an attempt to be similair to her mom, she tried to start trading. Currently, Tide is in Possibility, and Teal resides in their cavern in the Deep Palace. Ferret- Teal met Ferret not long moving to the Deep Palace, and the two quickly developed a romantic bond. They often tease eachother, amd go on many adventures together. Teal often calls Ferret "Weasel" or "Mongoose", and he calls her "Whale" or "Dolphin" in return. She would do anything for Ferret, in a heartbeat. She is also on good terms and is great friends with his sister Sea Lily. (Comment Below if you want to throw in any characters into the Relashionships catagory) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Queen Lapis)